


Drink You Under The Table

by petalsandguitars



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Movie, drinking game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalsandguitars/pseuds/petalsandguitars
Summary: Héctor and Ernesto are both convinced that they could drink their partner under the table no problem.





	Drink You Under The Table

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my Tumblr post for this here: https://fedecolombo.tumblr.com/post/172669786912/.
> 
> Writing based on my own idea.

It had all started with one comment, just one, but that was enough for the two young men to act like complete idiots.

They had played half the evening and night away in a small bar and had been surprised when some girls had becokned them over after their performance.

They had been packing away their guitars and had looked at each other, Ernesto had smirked, Héctor had rolled his eyes at that.

Contrary to what people might have gathered from their looks, Ernesto was a complete disaster at flirting while Héctor was smooth as can be but that was until a girl sought intimacy with either of them, at which point the tables would completely turn for Ernesto would have no problem dealing with _that_ while Héctor would become an utter and complete shy mess.

As it turned out, the girls were only looking for a free drink and weren’t interested in them in the slightest so Héctor and Ernesto left for their shared room at the nearby hotel but not before one of the girls could shout after them, ‘Who holds alcohol better between you, boys?’ which they had ignored, until they had been alone in their room, that is.

‘Funny that girl should ask that,’ Ernesto said.

‘Yeah, funny,’ said Héctor.

Ernesto turned to look at him, hearing the challenge in his tone, ‘Surely, my friend, you don’t think you can hold alcohol better than I do?’ said the oldest of the two.

‘Surely you don’t believe your own words,’ retorted Héctor with a smile which Ernesto returned.

There was a moment’s pause then the both of them said rather loudly, ‘I can drink you under the table!’

‘Oh, is that so?’ Ernesto said first.

‘Yes, that’s it,’ Héctor replied.

‘I’m sorry, Héctor, but it’s a simple matter of constitution, I am, well, me, and you…’ he made a gesture to mean something like half with his open palm, ‘you’re thin and frail.’

Héctor blushed red up to his ears, ‘Get that bottle and sit down.’

Ernesto smirked and did get the bottle of Tequila on the low drawer along with two shot glasses.

He sat down opposite Héctor and looked at him with a sweet smile, ‘You don’t want to try me.’

‘Oh yes, I do,’ said Héctor, pulling a glass towards him.

And so their unexpected drinking game began.

One shot each and then they’d play a little tune on their guitars together.

This seemed to go on to no end until they both got the same note wrong even though Héctor was far more gifted than his friend with his guitar.

Héctor refused to acknowledge that this might be a good sign to stop then and there but instead they simply discarded their guitars to keep drinking.

Slurring, they decided that the first that could literally not drink anymore, would be the loser.

They were almost through the second bottle of Tequila when Héctor started leaning on the table for support, he rested his head for barely a moment against his arm and into sleep he went.

Ernesto chuckled and rolled his eyes, ‘Oh Héctor, Héctor…’ he said, drinking both the shots.

He got up carefully but seeing that he could stand without problems, he went around the table and slung Héctor’s free arm around his shoulder before he literally picked him up bridal-style since the younger man wasn’t responding at all.

He carried him over to his bed and laid him there as gently as he could, he decided to go as far as to take off Héctor’s shoes and pull some bed-sheets over him.

Ernesto was about to head over to his own bed but the sight of Héctor kind of got the best of him.

He climbed into the bed next to his friend and under the covers.

‘Goodnight, Héctor,’ Ernesto said even though he knew the other couldn’t hear him and he stroked a strand of hair out of his partner’s face before he too quickly drifted into sleep.


End file.
